Não Solte a Minha Mão
by JamieBucky
Summary: Novos vilões atacam a Academia dos Vingadores planejando tirar o jovem e brilhante Tony Stark de cena. Ninguém sabe quem está agindo oculto entre os estudantes. Agora o Homem de Ferro está em coma bem quando o Capitão América se dá conta de que não pode viver sem ele. STONY - STEVETONY - SUPERHUSBANDS - SLASH - YAOI


TAGS: paixão secreta, primeiro amor, Tony Stark é ciumento, Steve Rogers apaixonado, Bucky é um irmão compreensivo, angústia, tristeza, Steve é carinhoso, Tony é orgulhoso, primeiro beijo, medo de perder, Tony entre a vida e a morte, tw: descrição de procedimentos médicos, tw: perda de consciência, tw: descrição de colapsos, tw: luta, final feliz depende do amor de Steve.

 **N/A:** _Olá! Meu nome é Aneesa e esta é a minha primeira fic_ Stony _, baseada no game de Avengers Academy (na verdade o game é só um universo alternativo em que os Vingadores são estudantes). Acho que Tony e Steve formam um casal fofíssimo em todas as mídias da Marvel então aqui está a minha primeira contribuição slash cheinha de romance. Espero que gostem!_

 **DISCLAIMER: *os personagens não me pertencem, são propriedade legal da Marvel Comics e TinyCo***

 _ **NÃO SOLTE A MINHA MÃO**_

 _ **ATO I**_

O hobby dele era trabalhar, portanto, curtir um feriado ou entrar em semana de provas não fazia qualquer diferença. Trabalhava porque gostava, era sua vocação. Trancava-se na Torre Stark e esboçava projetos, planos tanto realizáveis quanto os dignos de ficção científica.

Naquela manhã de domingo, nosso jovem Vingador decidiu que criaria algo especial. Não planejaria as melhorias de praxe em sua luva ou mesmo em sua própria armadura. Planejava um presente.

Tony temia que a pequena Guerra Civil disputada no último bimestre ainda tivesse deixado cicatrizes capazes de fragilizar ainda mais a sua amizade com Steve. Não que ambos fossem parceiros inabaláveis desde sempre, contudo, havia naquele "louro certinho" algo que atraía Tony como um imã.

Todo dia.

Toda hora.

E era só cruzar com Steve pelo campus para que o dia já não terminasse como deveria. Tony perdia seu raciocínio lógico. Era engraçado porque, caso precisasse resolver uma operação matemática, tipo uma divisão de números fracionários ou mesmo uma regra de três (algo, acredite, muito fácil para ele) simplesmente não seria capaz.

Este fato começou a intrigá-lo. Então o garoto decidiu que, a partir daquele dia, cruzaria mais vezes "por acidente" com Steve. Queria tirar a prova, confirmar se o fator "emburrecedor" estava mesmo na presença de seu imponente colega de classe ou se era apenas um problema de "estudar mais e brincar menos". Ele também queria confirmar por que Steve também recusara-se abraçá-lo quando se reconciliaram após a Guerra Civil.

Cruzar propositalmente com Steve acabava unindo o útil ao agradável, já que Tony precisava pedir permissão para tirar algumas medidas de seu corpo. Era para que seu presente – feito sob medida –, o vestisse perfeitamente depois de pronto.

Próximo ao dormitório dos alunos, Tony ouviu a voz do Capitão e decidiu se aproximar. Já ensaiava mentalmente alguma tiradinha sarcástica para tirá-lo um pouco do sério, pois, em sua opinião, quebrar a postura tão disciplinada daquele ex-soldado era melhor do que se empanturrar de _guacamole_ com fritas, o seu prato favorito.

Mas havia outra voz, mais grave e moderada junto de Steve, e "boa coisa", Tony pensou, "mais um para presenciar a cara vermelha do loirão quando eu disser que vim para medir suas partes baixas como modelo para a nova coleção de cuecas da Van Dyne's".

Ele caminhou em direção às vozes, tentando reprimir o riso antecipado, quando parou a alguns passos de distância.

Seu sorriso apagou-se como a chama de uma vela sob vento forte e, num momento de desorientação, Tony sentiu urgência em permanecer oculto atrás da parede do prédio. Lá adiante estava Steve, mais estonteante do que nunca, com a luz do sol dourando seu cabelo e suas sobrancelhas alegres. Os olhos azuis brilhavam como jóias e ele sorria de modo natural, demonstrando uma felicidade tão espontânea que deixava a sua beleza juvenil ainda mais irreal. Tony engoliu em seco, não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê, mas reconhecia que o que havia fulminado o sorriso de seu rosto foram as mãos de Steve entrelaçadas às de Bucky. O toque parecia tão afetuoso e íntimo que fez o coração de Tony se apertar de angústia. Steve nunca havia se demonstrado à vontade daquele jeito em sua própria presença.

E como Tony não quisesse mais aquele tipo de dor num domingo tão bonito de sol, decidiu voltar para a Torre Stark sem deixar pistas de que sequer houvera se aproximado daqueles dormitórios.

Tony tentou trabalhar mais em seu projeto especial na segunda-feira, mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não tinha inspiração. Começou a ficar mal humorado, jogando as coisas longe quando não davam certo. A agitação e o barulho em sua pequena oficina chamou a atenção da coordenadora Pepper que foi até ele checar se havia algum problema.

– Tem certeza de que não quer aproveitar o recesso fora dessa sala, Tony? – disse ela, sorrindo, com sua inseparável prancheta na mão. – Você e o Capitão acabaram trazendo alunos novos após a Guerra Civil, não acha que seria ótimo ajudá-los a se inteirar?

– Sim... E _não_. Mas sem neuras. – Tony ergueu-se, dando um sorriso amargo. – Alguns deles já estão até muito mais do que _inteirados_.

Pepper sentiu o teor irônico naquela simples frase, porém não soube interpretá-la de imediato. Dificilmente o próprio Tony também a soubesse. Ele pensava muito, e sabia o quanto Bucky significava para Steve. Eram amigos desde a infância afinal.

Foi se dando conta disso que Tony sentiu certo desespero e a necessidade de hiperventilar. Ele olhou fixo para a coordenadora com a boca semiaberta, olhos marejados, estático.

– Tony? – ela indagou, preocupada ao ver seus olhos ficarem trincados.

– Pode me arranjar café? – ele respondeu, quase num fio de voz.

Pepper demorou-se um instante antes de assentir com a cabeça.

– _Muito café_ , por favor. – o garoto reiterou e, quando Pepper deixou a sala, ele receou que a tivesse deixado ver suas mãos trêmulas.

Tony enxugou o suor de sua testa e, de repente, uma faísca de motivação acendeu sua energia. Ele não tinha as medidas de Steve como parâmetros para o tal presente (e tão pouco agora tinha coragem de ir atrás para consegui-las), então decidiu que faria três modelos distintos, baseando-se nas dimensões padrões de um adolescente com o biotipo do jovem Capitão. Na verdade, ousar a fazer isso era como triplicar um trabalho que já era árduo, mas ele não se importava. Tomaria isso como um _novo desafio_.

E como em todos os desafios que Tony decidia entrar, era inadmissível a sua própria derrota.

Já era quarta-feira quando, entre uma generosa xícara de café e outra, parte de seu projeto começou a dar problemas com a liga da solda. Mas daquela vez não tinha mais jeito. Estava absolutamente cansado e, apesar de não ter parado de pensar em Steve um segundo sequer, decidiu enfim dar-se um descanso.

Quer dizer…

Ele queria terminar aquele presente o quanto antes, mas…

Melhor do que ficar parado, neste caso, seria espantar a preguiça e ir atrás de mais incentivo, na verdade.

Sem que Tony tivesse realmente solicitado, Pepper entrou na oficina e lhe ofereceu mais uma caneca de café. Ele engoliu seu conteúdo num só gole, sentindo um gosto acre, esquisito, do qual ele atribuiu ao fato de estar muito tempo com seu estômago vazio. Notou que, desta vez, Pepper o poupou de enchê-lo de perguntas e saiu em absoluto silêncio. Ele empurrou a caneca para um canto, dando de ombros, então decidiu por em prática seu planejamento para o resto do dia.

Tony havia visto uma reportagem de como exercícios físicos poderiam renovar as energias, principalmente daqueles que trabalham com o intelecto. Então ele não teve dúvidas: trocou a roupa suja de graxa e fuligem da oficina e foi logo colocar seu shorts e os tênis de correr.

Em menos de quinze minutos, o jovem Tony Stark atravessava o pátio da academia, decidido e ansioso em direção à sala de ginástica.

Enquanto corria na esteira, Tony se deu conta de que havia permanecido praticamente isolado em sua oficina por quase três dias. Em seu entendimento, essa obstinação cega representava uma coisa ruim e também uma coisa boa.

Acabar não interagindo com seus colegas e, consequentemente, deixar de ser o centro das atenções era a _coisa ruim_. Bem, afinal, esse era seu talento nato: aparecer e ser admirado.

Já, não ser obrigado a cruzar com Steve e, por isso, vê-lo levando Bucky a tiracolo por todo o campus era a _coisa boa_. Aquele garoto estranho deixava Steve diferente, parecia revelar lados do louro que Tony jamais conseguira antes e isso o deixava extremamente enciumado.

Talvez, no fim das contas, fosse só impressão. Mas que as mãos de ambos estavam bem grudadinhas naquele dia… Ah, estavam!

E ele ficava triste de lembrar.

É claro que Tony poderia deixar de ser infantil e compreender logo a importância de compartilhar um amigo com outro, ainda mais porque ele nunca teve certeza de que Steve realmente o considerava seu amigo de verdade.

Ambos brigavam demais. Sempre. Embora Tony não tivesse noção de que era ele próprio quem o provocava com mais frequência.

E agora sofria.

"Só gostaria de entender por que não consigo imaginar você longe de mim, Steve" - Tony pensou consigo, assim que deixou a esteira após a intensa sessão de corrida. Seu coração bombardeava seu peito, estava quente e suado.

Tony passou a toalha seca sobre a testa úmida para decidir o que faria em seguida, mas sentiu sua garganta trancar de repente. Ele puxou o ar para os pulmões em vão, incapaz de respirar. Quando viu que estava sufocando, correu para à porta em busca de ajuda, mas mal conseguiu dar dois passos. A sala de ginástica girou e girou. Tony encarou o teto quando caiu e, de repente, tudo se apagou.

... ...

 **[continua...]**

 **N/A:** _Bem, pessoal, no Ato seguinte já aparece mais o Steve._ _  
_ _Espero vocês!_ _  
_ _Tentarei não demorar muito para postar, mas vocês sabem, comentários incentivam._ _  
_ _Beijos e até o próximo!_


End file.
